


Valerie/Lucille One shots

by Cidthekid



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: 99s, Canon Era, F/F, Fluff, Good times, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Nonnatus House
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cidthekid/pseuds/Cidthekid
Summary: Valerie and Lucille one shots.1000 words max.
Relationships: Lucille Anderson/Valerie Dyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. A winter's walk home

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

_Valerie and Lucille walk home together after a long day of work._

* * *

_"Hey Chick! Where to?"_ Valerie exclaimed as she saw Lucille heading out the door.

 _"Straight to Nonnatus House."_ Lucille replied.

 _"Wait five_ minutes _and I'll be right there, I don't want you walking alone this late at night."_ Valerie noted, turning her back to Lucille to hide her blush.

After what seemed like an eternity Valerie finally walked out the door and they were on their way home. 

_"Don't you love it when the nights are chilly and you get to wear your warmest jacket?_ " Valerie sighed as the cold air blew gently.

"No! It's cold, my fingers are freezing and I feel like am going to succumb of frostbite before we arrive! In Jamaica even on the coldest night I still didn't have to worry about freezing to death, but London is my home now and I must bear it ." Lucille lamented.

Valerie loved her and she thought she was the cutest thing she ever saw. She would avoid eye contact for the remainder of the trip to prevent Lucille from knowing she liked..likes her. She knows it sounds silly and irrational but she feels like the world would crumble if she just took one look.

" _What's it like in Jamaica_?" Valerie asked shyly, trying to get rid of the butterflies in her stomach.

" _It certainly isn't as cold as here!_ " She let out a sly grin. " _People are kind and hardworking just like in Poplar, just that the sun is a bit hotter_." They both let out a hearty laugh. 

Before they knew it they were both approaching the stairs of Nonnatus House.

" _That was a wonderful evening walk._ " Lucille thanked Valerie.

" _You're utmost welcome m'lady_." Valerie bowed comically. 

They entered and both spent the rest of the night watching Trixie practising her keep fit moves.


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucille finds out Valerie is in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

_Lucille finds out that Valerie is in love with her._

* * *

Everyday it gets harder. It gets harder to breathe, eat, sleep, even think about anything else besides Lucille. Her Smile, her warm Chocolate brown eyes, her lips. It consumes you like a raging fire burning on the inside, but fires spread and destroy everything in its path.

" _I just want to disappear._ " She muttered to herself puffing the smoke through her lips. 

She sees her every day. 

It bothers her how happy Lucille is.

She shakes her head ridding herself from such selfish thoughts. She just wants her so badly its tearing her from the inside out.

Tears pricking her eyes, she quickly wipes her eyes and stubs out her cigarette. 

" _Back to work Dyer_." She says before getting up.

She tries here best to avoid Lucille.

Waking up Earlier, dressing faster, rushing to see the mothers and babies whose health she is responsible for.

Trying to get her out of her head, like a bad dream but one she had to keep deep in her broken heart. The though of Lucille dating someone else leaves a bitter taste in her mouth.

Lucille notices but decided not to push. She doesn't want to bring anything up but she couldn't stand her friend in such a state, especially with all that happened recently.

" _Hey precious_." Lucille sighed.

"Look at me!" She persisted.

Valerie knew If she turned around it would be over. The hiding, the friendship but what did she have left to lose?

So she turned, the chocolate eyes staring into her soul, the tears slipping down her face. 

_"Are you happy now?" She said as she pushed back the tears._

Lucille replied _" Just tell me what's wrong precious._ _"_

" I love you and its being killing me for months and now you're going to hate me." Valerie cried.

"Ill never hate you, you're too good to me." She came closer to Valerie " I love you too." as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Dry your eyes, no time for crying, you've got to get back to work soon." She said trying to lighten the mood.

Lucille let go of her. She dried her eyes and left to see more patients with the burden in her heart finally gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Commenting is welcomed and highly appreciated!


End file.
